No Mercy 2017
No Mercy 2017 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on September 24, 2017 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Background No Mercy featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At SummerSlam, Brock Lesnar defeated Braun Strowman, Roman Reigns, and Samoa Joe in a fatal four-way match to retain the Universal Championship. Lesnar's victory celebration with his advocate Paul Heyman was interrupted by Strowman, who attacked Lesnar and left him lying in the ring. Later in the show, a Universal Championship title match between the two was scheduled for No Mercy. The following week, Lesnar and Heyman issued a warning to Strowman. On the September 4 episode, after Strowman defeated Big Show in a steel cage match, he also warned Lesnar before throwing Big Show through the cage. In a confrontation the following week, Lesnar delivered a German suplex on Strowman, who quickly responded with a chokeslam and a powerslam and held Lesnar's title belt over his downed opponent. In a split-screen interview on the final Raw before No Mercy, Lesnar thanked Strowman for being a "great challenge", stating that is when he is at his best. On the August 21 episode of Raw, John Cena made his return to the Raw brand due to his status as a free agent and called out Roman Reigns, who was the reason Cena came to Raw. Reigns came out to confront Cena, but they were interrupted by The Miz and Samoa Joe, resulting in a tag team match, in which Cena and Reigns defeated Miz and Joe. The following week, Cena and Reigns had a contract signing for a match at No Mercy. Cena immediately signed the contract while Reigns was more reluctant. After a heated worked shoot argument about Reigns being the new "John Cena", Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson interrupted, but lost an impromptu tag team match against Cena and Reigns. The following week, Reigns confronted Cena, who had just defeated Jason Jordan, and wondered why a rookie gave the sixteen-time world champion a hard time. Reigns tried to involve Cena in a fight but Cena refused and Reigns left, claiming that Cena did not back up his own words. The following week, Reigns defeated Jordan. Cena confronted Reigns, stating that Reigns also had a hard time defeating Jordan. On the final Raw before No Mercy, Reigns lambasted Cena for being absent and compared him to The Rock, whom Cena had criticized for leaving WWE for Hollywood several years ago. At SummerSlam, Sasha Banks defeated Alexa Bliss to win the Raw Women's Championship for a record tying fourth time. The following night on Raw, Alexa interrupted Sasha's victory celebration to demand a rematch for the following week and teased Sasha by pointing out that Sasha had lost all her previous three championships in her first title defense. In the rematch, Alexa recaptured the championship. After the match, Nia Jax congratulated Alexa, but then attacked her, indicating her desire for a title match. The following week, Sasha invoked her rematch clause for No Mercy. Nia and Emma, however, both confronted and demanded from General Manager Kurt Angle a championship match. Angle scheduled Nia and Emma to face Alexa and Sasha in a tag team match where if they won, they would be added to the title match at No Mercy. Nia and Emma subsequently defeated Alexa and Sasha to make the Raw Women's Championship match at No Mercy a fatal four-way match. The following week, Sasha defeated Emma with Alexa and Nia on commentary. On the final Raw before No Mercy, Nia faced Alexa in a non-title match. Alexa tried to leave the ring, but was stopped by Sasha and Nia defeated Alexa. After the match, Sasha, Alexa, and the returning Bayley attacked Nia. Later that night, Bayley was added to the championship match, making it a fatal five-way match at No Mercy. At SummerSlam, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins captured the Raw Tag Team Championship from Cesaro and Sheamus. The following night on Raw, The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy) congratulated Ambrose and Rollins and challenged them to a non-title match that Ambrose and Rollins won The following week, Cesaro defeated Rollins after being distracted by Sheamus, and Ambrose defeated Sheamus after Rollins got involved. Cesaro and Sheamus then invoked their rematch clause for No Mercy. On the September 11 episode, a tag team match pitting Ceasaro and Sheamus against Gallows and Anderson never started when both teams got into a brawl with Ambrose and Rollins, who were supposed to provide commentary. In an ensuing eight-man tag team match, Ambrose, Rollins, and The Hardy Boyz defeated Cesaro, Sheamus, Gallows, and Anderson. The following week, Cesaro and Sheamus accused Ambrose and Rollins of using each other, to which both Ambrose and Rollins and then Gallows and Anderson came out. Cesaro and Sheamus won an ensuing triple threat tag team match between the two teams. At SummerSlam, Finn Bálor, wrestling in his "Demon King" persona, defeated Bray Wyatt. A couple of weeks later on Raw, Wyatt, who was not involved in the match, caused Bálor's elimination from a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship. The following week, Bálor addressed Wyatt's interference before he was confronted by Wyatt, who said that it was not Bálor, but the Demon King who defeated him at SummerSlam, and challenged "the real Finn Bálor" to a match at No Mercy, which Bálor accepted. On the September 11 episode, after Wyatt defeated Goldust, he attempted to wipe off Goldust's face paint, but Bálor came to the rescue and Wyatt retreated. The following week, Goldust, as Dustin Rhodes, was granted a rematch with Wyatt, but was unsuccessful. Afterwards, Bálor appeared on the TitanTron. He said that man had created demons, and asked Wyatt which one was more dangerous, and said Wyatt would find out at No Mercy. On the SummerSlam pre-show, Neville defeated Akira Tozawa to recapture the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. On the following episode of 205 Live, Tozawa was unsuccessful in a championship rematch. After the match, Enzo Amore, who was moved to the cruiserweight division, debuted on 205 Live and confronted Neville. After Amore, Cedric Alexander, and Gran Metalik won a six-man tag team match against Noam Dar, Drew Gulak, and Tony Nese, Neville informed the winners that they had qualified for a fatal five-way elimination match, which also included Nese and The Brian Kendrick, the following night on 205 Live. Amore won the match after last eliminating Alexander, and earned a title opportunity at No Mercy. The following week on Raw, after Braun Strowman laid out Amore, Neville came out and delivered the Red Arrow to Amore. The following night on 205 Live, a confrontation between Amore and Neville ended with Amore giving a low blow to Neville. On the September 18 episode of Raw, Intercontinental Champion The Miz interrupted General Manager Kurt Angle, who was advertising No Mercy's two headlining matches. Miz complained that he was without a title defense for the second straight pay-per-view. Angle then scheduled a fatal four-way match involving Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Elias, and Angle's (storyline) son Jason Jordan to determine Miz's challenger for No Mercy. Miz criticized Jordan's entry into the match, calling Angle a poor father and demanded for The Miztourage (Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel) to be added as well. After Jordan also insisted on this, Angle agreed, making it a six-pack challenge that Jordan ultimately won. After the match, The Miztourage and Miz attacked Jordan. On September 22, a match between Apollo Crews and Elias was scheduled for the No Mercy pre-show. Match Preview Matches ; ; *Pre Show: Elias defeated Apollo Crews (w/ Titus O'Neil) (8:36) *The Miz © (w/ Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) defeated Jason Jordan to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (10:15) *Finn Bálor defeated Bray Wyatt (11:33) *Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins © defeated Cesaro and Sheamus to retain the Raw Tag Team Championship (15:59) *Alexa Bliss © defeated Sasha Banks & Nia Jax & Emma & Bayley in a Fatal 5-Way to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship (9:55) *Roman Reigns defeated John Cena (22:08) *Enzo Amore defeated Neville © to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (10:40) *Brock Lesnar © (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Braun Strowman to retain the WWE Universal Championship (9:01) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *No Mercy DVD release * No Mercy 2017 on DVD External links * No Mercy 2017 Official website * No Mercy 2017 on WWE Network * No Mercy 2017 Kickoff Show on WWE Network * No Mercy 2017 (ES) on WWE Network * No Mercy 2017 (HI) on WWE Network * No Mercy 2017 (JA) on WWE Network * No Mercy 2017 (ZH) on WWE Network * No Mercy 2017 (PT) on WWE Network * No Mercy 2017 (RU) on WWE Network * No Mercy 2017 (FR) on WWE Network * No Mercy 2017 (DE) on WWE Network * No Mercy 2017 Pre Show at CAGEMATCH.net * No Mercy 2017 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:No Mercy